


Diplomacy or: What a Werewolf Wants

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: June 1979. The full moon is upon them and the wolf has something very specific in mind. Remus wants it to leave him alone and Sirius wants to spoil it rotten.





	Diplomacy or: What a Werewolf Wants

They were in bed the night before the full moon and the wolf was there too. Remus could feel it in the way he licked and sucked on Sirius’s neck, the way he turned Sirius around to play with his arse rather than letting it happen the other way around. Remus was careful though, he felt in control of the wolf even though the animal was there to guide him. With his fingers slicked he probed at Sirius’s arsehole and one fingertip was let in. Sirius moaned and seemed to enjoy it. Remus rubbed more insistently, gentle bites on the back of Sirius’s neck. His back arched and it pushed Remus’s finger further in. 

Something came out a bit broken from Sirius’s mouth and Remus realized that he had hit his lover’s prostate. He rubbed and rubbed, the wolf egging him on in the back of his head. Sirius was writhing in his arms, and he sounded as if he was close to being in pain. Remus stopped reluctantly, went back to rubbing around the rim instead. Sirius was very tight, Remus knew he had a much harder time relaxing down there than Remus did. He seemed to be trying though, and he was moaning encouragingly again. Remus worked the tip of another finger in, there was a squelching noise and he moved them around minutely, loosening it up as best he could. 

“Can I put just the tip in you?” 

Remus whispered his request, almost breathed it into Sirius’s marked-up neck. Sirius was too tight to fuck, but the wolf seemed to have something very specific in mind. 

“Yeah.” Sirius sounded as if he had a lot of air in his lungs, definitely strung up. Remus pressed in, as careful as the wolf would let him be. Remus was convinced it was too tight, nothing breaching, but then there was a delicious sensation of strangling wet heat and the head was pulled in and squeezed tight. 

Remus bit his neck, harder, and didn’t let go. Sirius moaned in a very good way and Remus focused on staying as still as possible, not thrusting. He rubbed his own length with three fingers, but his other hand snuck around Sirius without any conscious plan, in fact he was barely aware of how he caressed his lover’s muscular stomach, then his chest. For once he didn’t spend that much time on the pierced nipple, but rather cupped from underneath, kneaded a little. Then his hand went back to hold Sirius’s stomach. 

Remus grunted his release like an animal, dickhead firmly in Sirius’s arse and pumping him full of his come. The wolf preened. Sirius stroked the hand on his stomach, pressed it in firmly. Remus’s brain stuttered to a halt, sudden realization hitting him too late. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus told him awkwardly as they showered. For once he wasn’t hard and his whole body was burning red. Sirius, who had seemed lost in his own world since he’d come, looked suddenly alert and worried and Remus had no time to continue apologizing before he was being kissed and caressed like a child in need of comfort. 

“Never apologize to me for anything you like in bed,” Sirius told him sternly, eyes both worried and amused. Remus found it very difficult to meet them.

“It wasn’t me,” he said, but that probably didn’t make it better. Sirius kissed him properly, like a lover.

“The wolf likes the idea of breeding with me?”

Remus’s cheeks got duller and duller with embarrassment. That had to be the worst way possible of putting it.

“Lucky you’ve got a boyfriend who likes your come, isn’t it? You can fill me up until it’s coming out my other end for all I care.”

“I’ll hurt you-" Remus began and was promptly quieted by Sirius’s tongue. It was very insistent.

“The wolf has no reason to hurt me if that’s what it wants from me,” Sirius said with an infuriating and completely out of character display of logic. “You won’t hurt me because you’re you. And you both love me.”

Remus didn’t respond. One could never trust wild animals, although what had happened earlier suggested Sirius’s assumptions were correct.

“It’s demeaning to you,” Remus finally decided on, although admittedly he was not prepared for the anger that flashed through Sirius’s eyes in response.

“Think that one through, love,” Sirius said quietly in his ear, and Remus could feel both himself and the wolf cower at the tone. “You’re not really suggesting that being female would be demeaning, are you?”

“Of course not,” Remus yelped, suddenly he could feel a presence of every woman in his life bearing down upon him with vicious disappointment. Sirius kissed him approvingly on the cheek.

“Good. So you’d be turned on if I dressed up a little, then? I’ve got time to nip to the shops tomorrow and then you can have me like that.”

“Like what?” Remus replied weakly, dangerous visions flashing through his mind as the wolf eagerly wound itself around both of their legs. 

“Pretend I’m a woman for the night. The wolf’s own little tart that he can use to make babies with.”

“How is that not demeaning?” Remus bit out. Sirius kissed him again, wet and filthy.

“Because it’s a pre-negotiated fantasy we’re both consenting to. All three of us, I mean.”

Remus hugged him tightly, mouth back on his purple-speckled neck. Sirius kneaded his lower back unhurriedly. The wolf wanted to lie down on its back for belly rubs and Remus didn’t know if he could admit to what he wanted. In the end he decided to wait for tomorrow and maybe take away his consent then if it got to be too much. 

He had quite forgotten that Sirius had an unusual amount of experience in dressing up as a woman.

Remus let out some sort of guttural groan, or maybe the wolf did. Probably both. Somehow, without ever discussing the specifics, Sirius had gotten it exactly right. A part of Remus had been expecting a big, bright glittery get-up with fake eyelashes and fishnets and platform boots; Sirius certainly wouldn’t have been shy to go there. He hadn’t, though. 

He was barefoot, legs bare, and with a loose and mostly see-through pale blue shirt on. It reached over his thighs and he’d tied a bit of string around his waist, giving an illusion of soft curves. Even with the shirt on, Remus could tell that the underwear was lacy and probably white, he could see nipples and there was clearly no padding there, just something sheer and teasing and almost innocent for the wolf to tear into. Sirius’s hair was its usual long waves but interspersed with thin and delicate braids. His eyelashes were a bit heavier than usual, and his cheeks and lips were a rosy pink. 

Sirius took his hand and led him to their bed. Remus thought he moved differently, and the hand that held his was almost hesitant. It was really working too well. 

Remus found himself with Sirius across his lap, nose filling with perfume and soap and new clothes smell. His hands went to Sirius’s waist and his eyes to Sirius’s lips. He’d painted them to look fuller, a matte pink that would leave lovely prints on Remus’s skin. Sirius seemed to read his mind and planted a lingering kiss on his hand. For once there was no stubble on Sirius’s face.

“How do you want me, Remus?” Sirius whispered into his ear. It tickled and Remus’s spine tingled. 

“Do you want me to bend over so you can fill my holes?” Remus shivered and gripped Sirius tighter around his waist.

“Suck on my tits until they’re big and swollen in your mouth?” Sirius pressed his chest into Remus and he felt his hand move there to touch. He fumbled with a hardening nub and he felt himself blush.

“Maybe order me around? Tell me to eat out your arse, make me press my pretty little face into your dirty hole until I’ve made a mess of my make-up?” Remus shivered again and hugged Sirius to himself. That would be degrading beyond what they had discussed, and he decided to ignore how insistently his erection was pressing against Sirius’s naked thigh. 

“Want me to put my perfect blowjob lips to work? Want to watch how nice they look when they stretch around your hard, fat cock?”

The moan that tore through Remus was taken as an admirably clear answer, and Sirius sank down onto his knees between Remus’s legs. His eyelashes fluttered under the weight of the mascara and his lips were pouty and parted just a little. It was probably an act, but it was a good one and it made Remus’s erection twitch. Sirius’s hands were less assertive than usual and he was using his wrists more, making them seem more fragile. He teased Remus a little through his trousers, but he must be just as able as Remus to tell that this would be over quickly and that it would be better to hurry up. Remus groaned as he watched Sirius hold his throbbing and leaking length once it was freed, his clean fingers smooth and careful and devoid of their usual strength. He placed some soft kisses on the shaft, the first few left perfect, pink mouth marks. After that Remus looked into his eyes, confident and good and simply lovely today, and he came as soon as Sirius had begun mouthing over his sensitive, exposed glans. Sirius drank him down almost elegantly, highlighted cheeks hollow, although some dribbled over his bottom lip and chin. Sirius’s eyes fluttered shut again as if he was being given the best kind of treat. Remus stroked his cheek carefully, then had to touch his soft lips too, collect the spillage with his thumb. Sirius sucked in his thumb right next to Remus’s softening erection. The by now familiar stretch did look even better with lipstick. Remus began to grow hard again and he removed his thumb when Sirius sucked him in, more of his length than before and making use of his tongue. It wasn’t rough or desperate though, just sweet and corresponding well to Remus’s idea of what was feminine. The noises were keens rather than grunts and Sirius brought Remus’s hand to his cheek to feel how they hollowed as he sucked and bulged as he pressed the cockhead into the hot inside of his cheek. The wolf was beside itself. 

“Can you sit on my lap again?” 

Remus really wanted to ask him to bend over so that he could see what Sirius was wearing, rip it to pieces and then fuck him, but talking during sex was still something he was working up to, let alone come with suggestions. The wolf was adamant they continue as they were, make a mess of Sirius’s face and neck before breeding him full, but Remus didn’t want to fuck Sirius’s face, didn’t want to be rough on him at all when he was dressed like this. 

Sirius helped him undress first, but then got onto his lap as instructed, sitting over his thighs and kissing Remus’s jaw with those maddeningly plush lips. The thin and sparse fabric on Sirius felt great on Remus’s naked skin. Remus’s hands went to his bare arse, squeezing and searching until his fingertips found lace. The wolf growled. 

“Want to feel how wet you’ve made me?” Sirius asked shamelessly and he reached for something behind Remus’s back. Remus growled again, fingers digging into the meaty bits on Sirius’s arse and thighs. He could hear the lube bottle opening and he watched Sirius’s hand disappear at an awkward angle behind himself. His and the wolf’s breathing was getting ridiculously heavy and he could barely stand to wait until Sirius was taking his hand away before his hand descended on Sirius’s hole, now wet and slick underneath a tiny scrap of fabric that was easily pulled to the side. Sirius whimpered, definitely fake but Remus was not paying attention, moving Sirius around in his lap until he could press the head of his prick past the stretchy lace and into the warm and wet hole. It pushed and pushed before sinking in with a satisfying squelch and Remus pulled himself off into it, Sirius braced above him, just the tip securely enclosed in the hot passage and Remus’s hand on the rest. The wolf was snarling to get up from underneath the surface, absolutely desperate to partake, to thrust further in. Sirius’s soft moans changed into whispered instructions and Remus wanted it to last forever.

“That’s right, Remus, I want your seed in my hole. Want you to fill me, push it all up there. Make me yours.”

Remus dug into Sirius’s neck and listened to him shout as he came and milked himself into Sirius. He eased into licks and kisses over the roughly treated skin on his neck. There was a tiny bit of blood and Remus almost savoured it on his tongue. His prick was still plugging Sirius up, and Sirius was moaning so sweetly for the wolf. 

“Want to see how much come you’ve put in me?” Sirius sounded giddy and Remus nodded, the wolf still struggling on the surface with feelings that overrode his human embarrassment. Sirius was on his feet quickly, Remus slipping out of him, and he lifted the thin shirt he was wearing over his arse and bent forward, legs spread and arms on the wardrobe in front, back arching beautifully. 

Remus was hard again in seconds. The knickers parted his arse cheeks superbly, making them look rounder and bigger. The string of lacy fabric in between was wet with spunk and did nothing to spare the modesty of Sirius’s newly shaved arsehole, which was spasming and exuding more come, enough to drip down the inside of Sirius’s thighs, a few drops hitting the floor between his legs. 

“I need to-" Remus’s voice broke, which was perhaps just as well as he was lost for words. Sirius was on his lap again within seconds, letting Remus stick fingers into his used arsehole, pushing the come back in to appease the wolf. 

“Come on my tits next?” 

Remus blushed this time, reality getting to him. Sirius didn’t laugh at him though, instead he opened his shirt in the front, exposing the delicate white lace decorating his chest. His nipples looked like little rosebuds poking through and Remus noted absentmindedly that Sirius had shaved off his chest hair too. It was a good look on him. 

Sirius dropped down on the floor again and Remus’s come-slick hand shook as it gripped his erection and aimed for Sirius’s chest. Sirius pulled the thin material down from the front, completely exposing his nipples, making them just catch on the edge of the lace. Remus wanked off noisily and came with a hoarse shout, small spurt of creamy white around the unpierced nipple, the pierced one gleaming enticingly next door like a toy waiting just for Remus. 

Sirius leant in and kissed his prick again, wet and filthy but still with poutier lips than normal. Remus wanted to tell him off for hygiene reasons, but the wolf was looking on with lazy, sated eyes and Sirius was meeting its gaze, cleaning up Remus’s softening length with his whole mouth.

“Come here,” Remus said when he finally found his voice again. The wolf was curiously peaceful, almost as if it was taking a nap after a job well done. Remus eased the shirt completely off Sirius and manoeuvred him onto the bed. He almost laughed at the sight, for now there was no hiding the masculine bits of Sirius. The broadness of his shoulders and the muscle in his arms came into view. As did the sheer lace knickers, which were at a breaking point, his balls completely escaped and his bloated cock curving obscenely at the top. The long length was curled like a fancy bit of bread with the head still tucked in, trapped under overworked elastic. 

Remus moved down and kissed him there, both on the inches covered in lace and the inches that had escaped and were bare and twitching. Sirius was trembling underneath him and he began bucking his hips as Remus got more fully involved with hands and the whole of his face pressed in. It didn’t take long for Sirius to come, and Remus watched with good humour and mild distaste as his come seeped out from the side of the knickers onto his hipbone. He scooped some up on his tongue, making Sirius hiss with oversensitivity, then crawled across Sirius’s prone body, looking over strips of soiled lace and come smeared nipples and angry bitemarks. Sirius took his tongue with a satisfied grunt, ridding Remus of most of the come as he licked and sucked on Remus’s tongue, then kissed his whole mouth as they fell into each other. Remus’s hands had a life of their own, stroking his lover’s belly and tugging on his nipples as if he was milking them. Sirius let him, and Remus even continued for a bit after he had realized what he was doing. It did feel good.

“I need to get out of this.” Sirius was managing to sound nonchalant but it undoubtedly looked hilarious when he began to squirm out of the see-through, lacy bralet that definitely hadn’t been designed for a torso of his proportions. Remus grinned evilly and left him to it, ridding him of his knickers instead. They were mostly strips of fabric on closer inspection, and Remus shook his head in disapproval.

“None of that, Moony, you loved it.” Sirius tackled him, finally free of his inappropriate underwear and rubbing their naked forms together. “I’ve never seen you this lucid right before the full, how are you feeling?”

Remus stretched his neck to check the window, it was still sunny and bright out. They had hours to go before the full moon. Sirius kissed his extended neck, right on his Adam’s apple. 

“Splendid, actually. My head’s clear now, which it never is. It calmed down after, you know.”

“After the wolf got what it wanted?” 

Sirius looked like he wanted to tease him, but after a moment’s pause he busied himself kissing Remus instead. Remus was growing embarrassed without any help from him, so it didn’t matter.

“This was really perverted,” Remus finally stated. he really didn’t think that they could just leave it like this.

“In a good way. What sort of woman would you like next month?”

“You want to do it again?” 

Remus was supposed to thank Sirius profusely for today, then apologize for everything and assure him he would never be required to go through with this again, that they could both pretend this disgraceful thing had never happened. Remus licked his lips, tired brain unhelpfully supplying him with images of Sirius with red lips in something tight and black and short, Remus’s hands tearing it open and bending him over the motor bike… 

“Fuck…”

“Told you we would all enjoy this,” Sirius said smugly. Remus pursed his lips and stroked Sirius’s eyelids, trying to clean off some wayward mascara. Arrogance had sometimes been Sirius’s downfall. 

“We shouldn’t, I might hurt you next time. I wanted to fuck all the way so bad.” Remus’s voice died in his throat, the words felt foreign and wrong coming out of his mouth, but it was the truth. 

“Next time I’ll use a dildo first, loosen up beforehand.”

Remus shivered and pulled the blankets around them. He wasn’t really cold, but it felt good to hide away. 

“We’ll nap on it. You’ve done so well today, Remus, tonight will be a breeze. If it sways you though, I’ve already got about ten slutty full moon outfits planned for my new mission to appease the wolf.”

Remus did smile at that and let himself be pulled even closer.

“We’ll nap on it.”


End file.
